Bade Love Gone Wrong
by Stydia Is Life
Summary: I thought I would always have a happy ending in my life but that all changed when a new girl walked into HOLLYWOOD ART'S high school her name was Tori Vega.But let's see if I could win his heart. LAST CHAPTER NOW UP.
1. New Girl Ruins My Life

**THIS STORY IS GOING TO TO BE ABOUT the show called " _VICTORIOUS_ " THE MAIN CHARACTERS ARE BECK & JADE= BADE. BE KIND THIS IS MY FIRST BADE STORY...**

JADE'S P.O.V

I thought I would always have a happy ending in my life but that all changed when a new girl walked into HOLLYWOOD ART'S high school her name was Tori Vega or now known as the girl who stole my boyfriend from me. But let's see if I could win his heart back. So let's start from the beginning okay.

Me and Beck where the perfect weird couple in love and I thought no one can change that. But I guess I was so WRONG! It was just a normal day for me and my weird friends but she just had to walk through those doors and walk up to us.

"Hey I'm Tori Vega." she walked up to us in a bubbly voice. I hated that kind of voice but then I hang around Cat but she is one of my Best Friends. "HEY I'm Cat that over there is Andre, Robbie, Beck and MY BEST FRIEND JADE." Cat yelled the last part cause she is so happy we met. "HEY." All the guy's said drooling over her but the person that was drooling over I could not believe was MY BECK!.! "BECK WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING."I yelled at by idiot boyfriend but right now I am wondering what I am doing with him. But I bet you if we broke up he would go up to Tori and tell her let's go out and in a heart beat she would say yes.

"WHAT!" Beck just yelled me I cant believe him Beck never yells at me. It is always the other way around when I yell at him and just listen's to me yell all day long cause he loves me. Or so I thought he loved me. But then I looked at Cat and she looked at me and she know that I was about to lose Beck and she was right.

So no one knew Cat & I had walked away and into the janitor's closet in there I broke down crying. "Cat I am going to lose Beck to that Tori girl and I cant believe he just yelled at you." I cryed out on Cat's shoulder. "Jade no you are not going to lose Beck okay so don't be so negative."Cat sounded so supported that is why she is my BEST FRIEND EVER. Maybe I am just jumping to conclusions maybe I am wrong about him living me. But what if he is going to leave me. "Cat come on let's just go to class." I said in such a kind voice like never before. "KK." Cat said in a very happy voice well I geuss she was happy right now cause she is BI-POLAR and her mood's change a lot.

*We walked to Sikowitz class*

But when I got there What I saw made me want to run home and cry in my room and never come back out. BECK. MY BECK was sitting next to THAT GIRL TORI. she was sitting in my seat i HATE her. So then I looked at Cat and said"So do you believe now that I am losing my BOYFRIEND!" I yelled at cat but the biggest mistake was I yelled so loud the whole entire class heard me. So I got scared and ran as fast as I could to my car and sat in my car hoping, crying and prayed that my boyfriend would come out through those doors and tell me he LOVE'S ME AND ONLY ME. But that never happened so right now I geuss I have lost the one think I love the most.

MY BOYFRIEND BECK OLIVER to that girl Tori Vega. So right now the best thing I could do was go home and cry or I could go back in the class and act like nothing happened so that is what I was going to do sit there and act like nothing happened. Like I never lost my boyfriend. So here I go I wonder what is going to happen I opened that door.

**TILL NEXT CHAPTER...**

**LOVE YOU JOLINAluv**

**READ & REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK PLEASE.**


	2. Heart Breaking

**SO THIS IS CHAPTER 2 THANKS FOR THE KIND REVIEWS I HOPE I GET MORE REVIEWS SO THANKS AGAIN HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER...!=) THE LETTER'S THAT ARE UNDERLINED ARE THERE THOUGHT'S OKAY.**

JADE'S P.O.V

MY BOYFRIEND BECK OLIVER to that girl Tori Vega. So right now the best thing I could do was go home and cry or I could go back in the class and act like nothing happened so that is what I was going to do sit there and act like nothing happened. Like I never lost my boyfriend. So here I go I wonder what is going to happen I opened that door.

I opened the door all eye's on me. I always wanted everyone's eye's on me but this is not what I mean. So I took the last seat in the room it was next to YOU GOD. I thought to myself. I walked over to the chair and slumped in it and I wish class could have gone by faster but that was not happening. Everyone just stared at me and even Sicowitz's even stared. " Can you please go on with the lesson Sicowitz! And will everyone stop staring at me. " I holered at them all.

" Yes, thank you for coming back to class Jade. " Sicowitz implied. This is my l;ast class of the day and I can go home. But what sucked is class lasted longer or it just went by slow. "RRRIIINNNNGGGG" Thank Gosh class finally ended. Before I got out of class Beck pulled me aside to tell me we need to break-up. " Okay I hope you are going to be happy with another girl. But dont forget that I was the BEST DAMN THING THAT EVER HAPPENED TO YOU! " I implied to him.

" But Jade are you okay with us breaking up. " Beck queastioned me. " Yes I am okay buat answer me this queastion. " I asked. " Okay " Beck said. " Are you dumping me for that Tori girl? " I asked him and he contimplated on what to say. But what came I knew it was coming. " Yes but to me she is way hotter then you and also much nicer then you." He answered " Okay you dont got to be mean okay I get that I am mean. " I whimpered to him.

" Okay bye Beck go have fun with Tori. " I told him with a confidence cause I found out that if you act weak after a break-up you are just feeding the guy who broke your heart you are feeding his EGO and I wont do that. I want him to know that my world is not going to end if I am not with him. But on the inside to me my world was crumbling down right in front of my eye's. So I just watched the I only person I loved the most walk away from got in my car and drove home crying all the way home. I opened my front door " Hey honey how was school today? " my mom asked " I don't know well let me see a new girl came to our school and what else oh tea and BECK he broke up with me for the new girl. " I yelled and broke out crying and running to my room and slammed my door shut.

When I got to my room I just listened to **"Avril Lavigne – Wish You Were Here" **

I can be tough, I can be strong  
>But with you, it's not like that at all<br>There's a girl that gives a shit  
>Behind this wall you just walk through it<p>

And I remember

All those crazy things you said  
>You left them running through my head<br>You're always there, you're everywhere  
>Right now I wish you were here<p>

All those crazy things we did  
>Didn't think about it, just went with it<br>You're always there, you're everywhere  
>But right now I wish you were here<p>

But out the corner of my eye I saw something shine I shuffeled my feet over to it. When I got to it was a blade I us to go to when I was sterssed but when I dated Beck I stopped cause I was never really stressed cause he loved me and made me happy. I grabed a towel and the blade and sat on my bed I examined the blade for awhile. Then I placed the towel under my arm and got the sharp unused blade and cut my arm about 4 times. I cleaned my arm up and went down for dinner.

BECK'S P.O.V

" Okay babe since we are now dating I need you to start and clean your RV if you want me to be over okay and please clean your bed if you want me in it. " Tori demaned he do before she left his house.

Danm Jade never told me to do any of these things before. But I hope I made the right desision picking Tori over Jade. I better start cleaning if I want Tori to come back over to my RV. But I just hope Jade does not start to cut again. I hope she know's that I want us to both stay friend's cause I still want to have her in my life still. But I wonder what is going to happen at school tomorrow. Okay all done cleaning now I can go to sleep finally.

But when I went to sleep all I could dream about was Jade how we would grow up old together. I woke up at night saying that Tori and I where going to grow old together and that me and Jade are threw. But I just could not get Jade out of my Thought's, Mind, and My Feeling's.

_**THAT'S IT FOR **__**THIS CHAPTER UNTIL THE NEXT ONE HOPE YOU LIKED IT ...=) I KNOW SOME WORD'S ARE NOT SPELLED RIGHT BUT I AM ONLY HUMAN AND WE ARE NOT ALL PERFECT...=]**_

_**REVIEW ...(=**_


	3. Maybe Taking Thing To Far

BECK'S P.O.V

" Okay babe since we are now dating I need you to start and clean your RV if you want me to be over okay and please clean your bed if you want me in it. " Tori demaned he do before she left his house.

Danm Jade never told me to do any of these things before. But I hope I made the right desision picking Tori over Jade. I better start cleaning if I want Tori to come back over to my RV. But I just hope Jade does not start to cut again. I hope she know's that I want us to both stay friend's cause I still want to have her in my life still. But I wonder what is going to happen at school tomorrow. Okay all done cleaning now I can go to sleep finally.

But when I went to sleep all I could dream about was Jade how we would grow up old together. I woke up at night saying that Tori and I where going to grow old together and that me and Jade are threw. But I just could not get Jade out of my Thought's, Mind, and My Feeling's.

**NEXT DAY AT HOLLYWOOD ART'S...=]**

JADE'S P.O.V

" Honey wake up it's time for you to go to school. " her mother called her from downstairs. I was to lazy to dress up I just put on my bleached skinny jeans and a T-shirt and grabed my combat shoes. But when I got done I thought I bet you that Tori get's up really early to make sure she look's perfect. But when my mom drop me off at school I was scared of what was going to happen today at school. Now don't get me wrong I am never scared but I just lost the one person I really love and I thought we would be together forever.

But maybe I was wrong but maybe he still love's me. Trust me when I say this I am going to win my man back and do what ever it takes. Maybe I should be change my attitude and be a little nicer to everyone so he know's that I can be a kind person. " Heyy Jadey. " Cat hollered throw out the hall's everyone stared at me I guess they thought maybe I was not coming to the school cause of Beck breaking up with me.I walked over to Cat smileing at her and gave her a hug.

" YO YO Little Red and The Ice Queen. " Andre said walking over to us. " Hey Andre " mumbled and hugged him. " Hey Andre and can you not call me The Ice Queen? " I asked him nicely. " What's in it for me? " He queastioned me " How about this. " I leaned in and kissed him and right then and there I saw Beck walk in with that Vega girl and I could see in his eye's he was pissed I was making-out with his best friend. I let go of Andre and everyone in the hallway just gasped. " That will do. " Andre squicked at first then got his voice back.

Beck and his little girlfriend walked up to us and I looked down at his hands one was holding Vega's the other was clenched in a fist. I knew I had got him with me kissing his best friend.

BECK'S P.O.V

I so hate Jade right now for what she did but you now that I think of it I still LOVE her and looking at her right she look's so beautiful and I cant get her out of my head. But I am going to make her more jealious.

CAT'S P.O.V

" Hey Hey Knock-Knock " I asked. " Who's there? " Everyone said and looked at me weird. " Is'int " I chuckled out. " Is'int who. " Jade answered. " Is'int life AMAZING! " I laughed and so did everyone eles except for Tori.

TORI'S P.O.V

"I don't get why everyone is laughing at this dumb red head's stupid annoying joke that was not even funny." I said to everyone.

JADE'S P.O.V

" OH HELL NO YOU DID NOT JUST SAY THAT TO MY BEST FRIEND YOU BETTER GET OUT OF MY FACE BEFORE I PUT YOU IN A HOSPITAL BED. " I yelled straight in her face.

**_THANK YOU FOR READING AND REVIEW WITH SOME IDEA'S OR EVEN TELL ME WHAT IS WRONG WITH THIS STORY SO I COULD DO BETTER AT MY WRITING._**

**_LOVE YOU ALL JOLINA luv =]_**


	4. Perfect Two

JADE'S P.O.V

" OH HELL NO YOU DID NOT JUST SAY THAT TO MY BEST FRIEND YOU BETTER GET OUT OF MY FACE BEFORE I PUT YOU IN A HOSPITAL BED. " I yelled straight in her face. I saw the look on everyone's faces when I said that. But what suprised me most was Beck he did not do anything to help his new girlfriend. Out of know where I got really pissed off cause what happened made me feel like I was dead inside and I kinda felt like that on the outside to a little. "OMG!" Cat and I said in unison. Tori just kissed my Ex in front of me now I really just want to kill her.

**DING, DING, DING, DING **

"Thank Gosh the bell..."Robbie giggeled with Cat I have no idea why but what I am going to say to Tori is so true. "Count your Blessing's Latina cause to day you just got LUCKY..." and I took off to my next class. So guess what now? It is my favorite class it is choir but what suck's is iI have Beck in that class and I have to sit next to him SIGH... "Okay class Thank You for coming now I want you all to sing a song for the class and this is 50% of your grade okay who would like to go first?" Mr. November asked.

**SO BLAH BLA EVERYONE WENT AND NOW LAST IS JADE :P**

"Okay I am going to sing Perfect Two by Auburn." I said to my peeps. "You may start now Jade." Mr. November told me.

_**"PERFECT TWO" BY AUBURN...**_

_**You can be the peanut butter to my jelly  
>You can be the butterflies I feel in my belly<br>You can be the captain and I can be your first mate  
>You can be the chills that I feel on our first date<strong>_

You can be the hero and I can be your side kick  
>You can be the tear that I cry if we ever split<br>You can be the rain from the cloud when it's stormin'  
>Or you can be the sun when it shines in the mornin'<p>

_**Don't know if I could ever be  
>Without you cause boy you complete me<br>And in time I know that we'll both see  
>That we're all we need<strong>_

Cause you're the apple to my pie  
>You're the straw to my berry<br>You're the smoke to my high  
>And you're the one I wanna marry<p>

_**Cause your the one for me for me (for me)  
>And I'm the one for you for you (for you)<br>You take the both of us of us (of us)  
>And we're the perfect two<strong>_

We're the perfect two  
>We're the perfect two<br>Baby me and you  
>We're the perfect two<p>

_**You can be the prince and I can be your princess  
>You can be the sweet tooth I can be the dentist<br>You can be the shoes and I can be the laces  
>You can be the heart that I spill on the pages<strong>_

You can be the vodka and I can be the chaser  
>You can be the pencil and I can be the paper<br>You can be as cold as the winter weather  
>But I don't care as long as we're together<p>

_**Don't know if I could ever be  
>Without you cause boy you complete me<br>And in time I know that we'll both see  
>That we're all we need<strong>_

Cause you're the apple to my pie  
>You're the straw to my berry<br>You're the smoke to my high  
>And you're the one I wanna marry<p>

_**Cause your the one for me for me (for me)  
>And I'm the one for you for you (for you)<br>You take the both of us of us (of us)  
>And we're the perfect two<strong>_

We're the perfect two  
>We're the perfect two<br>Baby me and you  
>We're the perfect two<p>

_**You know that I'll never doubt ya  
>And you know that I think about ya<br>And you know I can't live without ya**_

I love the way that you smile  
>And maybe in just a while<br>I can see me walk down the aisle

_**Cause you're the apple to my pie  
>You're the straw to my berry<br>You're the smoke to my high  
>And you're the one I wanna marry<strong>_

Cause your the one for me for me (for me)  
>And I'm the one for you for you (for you)<br>You take the both of us of us (of us)  
>And we're the perfect two<p>

_**We're the perfect two**_  
><em><strong>We're the perfect two<strong>_  
><em><strong>Baby me and you<strong>_  
><em><strong>We're the perfect two<strong>_

"Thank you Jade that was very beautiful and sweet." Mr. November complimented me. "Thank you." I claped for me and said that was amazing but what I know is that for the rest of the class Beck could not keep his eye's off of me at now I know I am Getting my Boyfriend back. "Hey Jade can I talk to you for a minute." Becck asked me.

**Thank you For reading:) Please read and review that will make me so happy...**

**HAVE A HAPPY DAY ... LOVE JOLINAluv...**


	5. Truth or Dare

JADES P.O.V

"Thank you Jade that was very beautiful and sweet." Mr. November complimented me. "Thank you." everyone claped for me and said that was amazing but what I know is that for the rest of the class Beck could not keep his eye's off of me at now I know I am Getting my Boyfriend back. "Hey Jade can I talk to you for a minute." Beck asked me. "Why what is there to talk about Beck." I whispered to him cause remeber we are both still in class. "How about just text I still have your number?" Beck pleaded to me. "Changed my number sorry." That was the last thing I said to him, when the bell rang and I walked away with a smile on my face.

_**AT JADE'S HOUS WITH CAT...C:**_

"So Jade how has it been since you know since...oh you know what I mean so tell me.." Cat begged with those puppy dog eye's I could not say no to. "Okay Cat I will tell you what happened." I gave in to Cat and her puppy dog eye's. So I told her what happened in choir class today and what he said to me. "OMB... I can't even think he would do that." Cat giggeled out. "OMB what is that suppose to mean.." I just found out I sounded like Cat when I said that.

"It mean's OM BIEBER I know but he is so cute to me." She giggled. "Okay..but you know what I am thinking is maybe I should be friend's with Beck and show him what he left." I grinned at my idea. "Let's do it hey how about we tell Andre to invite Beck and Tori over and put your little plan in action." Cat smiled at me. So she called Andre and told him my plan. Guess what he agreed to it and I knew he would cause he hate's Tori form taking Beck away from me.

_**AT ANDRE'S HOUSE LET THE FUN BEGIN..**_

"Hey Andre thank's for inviting me and Tori over hey who else is coming over?" Beck asked him. "You will see in 2 min." Andre tolled him then then the door bell rang. "Hey Andre." Cat, Robbie and I said in a unison to Andre and he welcomed use into his home. We all walked into his living room. "Hey Beck and Tori." I said in a sweet and kind voice to them the look on both of there face's where priceless. "You both look like you guy's just saw an Alien ? Are you both okay " I asked them both they did not say anything at all."So what do you guy's want to do." Andre asked politly to all of use. Cat said play TRUTH OR DARE I said LET'S WATCH A MOVIE and Robbie said LET'S GO OUT TO THE PARK. So everyone else said let's go with Cat's idea and play Truth or Dare.

"Cat how about you start the game off first." I said to her.

CAT: "Okay Robbie Truth or Dare."

ROBBIE: "Ummm Truth."

CAT: "Is it true that you can't sleep without Rex."

ROBBIE: "Ummm Yes it is true."

Everyone in the room laughed at Robbie but then we all stopped and continued the game...

Robbbie: "Beck Truth or Dare."

Beck: "Truth."

Robbie: "Is it True that you still Love Jade."

Beck: "Ummmmm"

_**Thank's for reading I will update as soon as I can so comment on this story please and review it make's me very happy when there are review's...**_

**READ & REVIEW LOVE YOU ALL JOLINAluv OUT TYPE YOU LATER. C:**


	6. Truth or Dare Part 2

CAT: "Okay Robbie Truth or Dare."

ROBBIE: "Ummm Truth."

CAT: "Is it true that you can't sleep without Rex."

ROBBIE: "Ummm Yes it is true."

Everyone in the room laughed at Robbie but then we all stopped and continued the game...

Robbbie: "Beck Truth or Dare."

Beck: "Truth."

Robbie: "Is it True that you still Love Jade."

Beck: "Ummmmm" He stamered over words thinking what to say

"Okay he does noot need to answer that question Robbie." Jade yelled at him.

Beck: "Andre Truth or Dare?"

Andre: "Truth" he whispered.

"Is it true that you have sex dreams about a girl in this room and who." Beck gave a hard question for Andre.

"Ummmm... Okay yes it is Cat & ...JADE." He plactily yelled out Jade's name.

JADE'S P.O.V

_I blushed at the thought of Andre one of my best guy friend's having sex dream's about me. Also I noticed out of my eye cat was blushing to but not at his remak but at Robbie. She has had a crush on him ever since she met him. But she only told me so know one know's at all. So Andre is one of my best friend's but I don't want him like you know in a perverted way... I love Andre like a brother.._

**BECK'S P.O.V.**

_I can not belevie my best friend has sex dream's about my JADE... I mean my ex-girlfriend Jade... Why do I still care about her so much I need to get over her...UGH. So the next thing I know I go crazy kissing Tori trying to find that feeling I get when I used to kiss Jade... But no there is nothing no SPARK, no VINALLA LIP GLOSS, AND NO TASTE OF SWEET COFFIE ON HER TOUNGE._

Andre: "Truth or Dare Tori." He asked hoping that she would pick truth dont know why but okay.

Tori: "Ummm... Truth I geuss." She said abhoring what she might have to tell..

Andre:"Okay... Ummm..I GOT IT..Tori is it true.."

**HOPED YOU LIKED IT SORRY I HADE YOU ALL WAITING SO LONG HAD SO MUCH SCHOOL WORK BUT NOW WINTER BREAK... SO WHAT DO YOU THINK WILL HAPPEN NEXT.**

**OH YA AND THE WORD IN ITALICS ARE THERE OWN THOUGHT'S...**

**_LOVE YUH ALL JOLINAluv :)_  
><strong>


	7. Pool Time

_**Thank you for reading I changed the chapter cause I did not like how Tori was treated. Actually my friend wrote that chapter and she said after she thought about it she did not like it either so I changed it. I did not have time to change it but now I do so here is the new one hope you like it.**_

JADE'S P.O.V.

Andre: "Truth or Dare Tori." He asked hoping that she would pick truth dont know why but okay.

Tori: "Ummm... Truth I geuss." She said abhoring what she might have to tell..

Andre:"Okay... Ummm..I GOT IT..Tori is it true.. That you are horrible in bed. and tell the truth."

Tori: "No I have not even done it." She said having pride in herself.

Jade: "That is good for you Tori wait for the right person okay and I hope you do or have found that right person." I said with a smile on my face.

Tori: "Thank you Jade I hope you to find that guy." She said in a happy voice.

**SO LET'S SKIP AHEAD AND GO TO WHERE THEY TAKE A DIP IN THE POOL...**

JADE'S P.O.V.

So Beck he just sat down on a chair and did not come in the water Tori tried to get him in the water but he did not come. I got my lazy butt out of the water and grabbed his hand. It was sweaty like when he took me on our first date but what I felt was that old spark again. I led him to the pool and right when I was getting in he picked me up bridal style and threw me in the cold water. It felt like being stabbed with scissor's threw my whole body.

I finally sufaced the water and I said"let's play chicken fight." Everyone nodded at my fun and playful game. "Cat how about you pick the team's." I told her. "KK." Was all she said and she started to think of team's. "kk. Robbie and Me, Tori and Andre, and Beck and Jade." Cat giggled. "No Cat how about we put Beck and Tori together?" I asked her to change her mind I just started to be friend's with Tori and I did not want to mess that up. Right when Cat was gong to speak Tori said something. "It's okay Jade I trust you and Beck." She smiled at me and I smiled back at her. Evryone got to there partner's and where up on each other's shoulder's but me and Beck.

"Okay are you ready open your leg's and i'll go under and pick you up." Beck told me. "She has no problem opening her leg's for you Beck." Rex told Me and I went up to Robbie got the puppet and threw him in the trash can. "Okay ready."Beck asked. "NO."I practilly yelled. Before we started the game everyone went to go to the bathroom and get water so that left me and Beck alone. "Beck." I turned around and he was gone "Beck...Beck where are you. Where could he be. Why am I talking to myself like a crazy person." I asked myself.

**_THANK'S FOR READING UNTIL NEXT CHAPTER JOLINAluv :)_**


	8. Scary Movie Time

JADE'S P.O.V.

"Okay are you ready open your leg's and i'll go under and pick you up." Beck told me. "She has no problem opening her leg's for you Beck." Rex told Me and I went up to Robbie got the puppet and threw him in the trash can. "Okay ready."Beck asked. "NO."I practilly yelled. Before we started the game everyone went to go to the bathroom and get water so that left me and Beck alone. "Beck." I turned around and he was gone "Beck...Beck where are you. Where could he be. Why am I talking to myself like a crazy person." I asked myself. Then out of the blew something grabbed my leg's and picked me up and threw me in the water.

I came back up and saw Beck laughing at me. For me being a great actress I pretended that I was sad and swam to the deep end of the pool where I pretended to cry. He must of felt bad cause he swam to me and said in a calm voice. "I am sorry Jade don't be mad at me." I turned around and found out how close we where. Our body's were almost touching I was in the corner and I could not escape.

BECK'S P.O.V.

When she turned around I found out how close we were there was no way she could escape but what I found myself doing was snaking my hand's around her waist. "Beck what are you doing?" She must have asked cause maybe she did not want to hurt Tori. But before I could kiss her soft sweet lips I heard Cat giggle and I pulled away from Jade and swam to Tori and gave her the most passionate kiss I could give her. But still no spark's."Okay so let's get the game started." Andre coughed out trying to break the weird silent between us. Cat won 2 time's, Tori won 4 times and Jade won 3 time's.

We all changed in our Pj's and went to watch some scary movie's in Cat's living room. But what I could not get off my mind was that Jade and I where so close to kissing. The first movie we watched was Aquamarine cause Cat love's that movie. Next was Tori's chose was Finding Nemo and you know what Jade even love's that movie. Last but not least was Jade's chose she picked The Scissoring I knew she loved that movie. 1 hour later in the movie everyone went to bed and Tori went to sleep in Cat's room me and Jade were left in the room watching the movie. I got up to get a snack. "So what have you and Tori been up to?" Jade asked I turned around and she was sitting on the kitchen counter.

I had no idea of how to answer that all I could was stare into those beautiful blue greenish eye's of her's. "Oh nothing really just hanging out." I stumbled my way to her and I had got a cupcake Cat had made today. "So what have been up to since you the break up." I know that was kinda mean of me but I am so want to know if she is seeing anyone or not. "Nothing just crying at home alone... JK..JK Beck I have been okay I have been hanging out with Andre more." She said looking at me with that beautiful smile of her's. "That is cool." I said while I hoped on the counter right next to her.

"Hey Beck." She asked I turned to face her and she giggled at me. "What?" I told her. "You have icing on your face from the cupcake... Here I will get it." She got her pale finger took the icing that was on my nose and she licked her finger. But What happened next I could not control myself of what I was going to do.

_**THANK'S FOR READING WHAT DO YOU THINK IS GOING TO HAPPEN NEXT MAYBE THEY WILL KISS...OR...WILL HE YELL AT HER.. I fixed it I knOW I WROTE AVAN INSTEAD OF BECK SO THANK'S LizGilliesFanForever =P**_

_**LOVE YOU ALL UNTIL NEXT CHAPTER JOLINAluv :)**_


	9. What Did I Do

BECK'S P.O.V.

"Hey Beck." She asked I turned to face her and she giggled at me. "What?" I told her. "You have icing on your face from the cupcake... Here I will get it." She got her pale finger took the icing that was on my nose and she licked her finger. But What happened next I could not control myself of what I was going to do. I grabbed her face and kissed her with all the passion in the world. I grabbed her legs and had her sit on me and we made-out for like 20 minutes with out breathing we could have gone longer but we heard a giggle from the corner of the hallway. She hopped off of me and we saw Cat come out and Jade ran to Cat's room.

I hide under the table I saw her walk into the room where Robbie was sleeping. Now I was on my way up the stairs when I heard moaning from Robbie's room. I thought to myself "Our little Cat is growing up." SO know I am upstairs in the girls room to go to sleep Tori told me to come sleep with her. I was not going to say no to my girlfriend. But the bad thing about going to sleep was picturing those beautiful blue greenish eye's of Jade. Cat came in later on during the night trying so hard not to wake anyone up but failed cause she woke Jade up by stepping on her hand. "OW!" Jade tried to whisper trying not to wake Tori and me I guess. Hey but I was already wake so why not just listen to there conversation.

JADE'S P.O.V.

"CAT WHAT ARE YOU DOING COMING TO BED AT... 2:00 a.m." I whispered yelled at her if that is even possible. "I...I...I went downstairs and me and Robbie did something. " She said with her head down and a smile on her face. "What are you talking about...OHH I get it know." I said I think I was born a blond sometime. But hey everyone has there blond moment's. "He said he LOVE'S ME Jade." Cat jumped out of bed quite and spun around like a princess. "Oh how cute do you Love him..Never mind I know you love him and I know he love's you." I said to her and hugged her. "NOW GET TO BED!"I whispered to her. "Yes mother." We both giggled at what she said and went to bed. I was happy for Cat really but I just wish I could be happy and with the person I love one day.

When I woke up I felt a pair of arms around my waist but I went back to sleep. 10min. later my eye's fluttered opened and I saw that the person's arms belonged to Beck. I was speechless and did not say a thing to him I wanted this moment to last forever. But I knew it had to end so I woke him up I guess he was so used to kissing me when he woke up in the morning. Cause he tried to kiss me but I stopped him. "I am so sorry Jade I don't know what came over me." He blurted out. "It's okay Iit was a force of habbit." I told him but you know what I wish I did not stop him. "Hey where is everyone." he noticed before I did that the house was quiet way to quiet.


	10. Getting Ready For The Beach

JADE'S P.O.V.

When I woke up I felt a pair of arms around my waist but I went back to sleep. 10min. later my eye's fluttered opened and I saw that the person's arms belonged to Beck. I was speechless and did not say a thing to him I wanted this moment to last forever. But I knew it had to end so I woke him up I guess he was so used to kissing me when he woke up in the morning. Cause he tried to kiss me but I stopped him. "I am so sorry Jade I don't know what came over me." He blurted out. "It's okay Iit was a force of habbit." I told him but you know what I wish I did not stop him. "Hey where is everyone." he noticed before I did that the house was quiet way to quiet.

BECK'S P.O.V.

"Hey Jade look they left a letter."

**_Hey Beck and Jade sorry we did not wake guy's up. But we know you both are not morning people. So when you read this drive down to the beach and we are going to hang there for the whole day. Okay so see you there. C: Tori, Andre, Cat, Robbie and Rex._**

"Well at least we know where they are at." I walked over to her. "Are you going to get ready to go or am I going on that long drive by myself." I looked at her with my big puppy dog eye's I know she could not stand. "Okay but we go get your stuff first at your house and then we go to my house." Before I could say anything she grabbed my arm and we headed to my truck.

_**20 MINUTES Beck's house.**_

THIRD PERSON P.O.V.

They both walked into Beck's RV. "So Beck do you think you will ever move back into your parent's house again." Jade asked while looking around his RV. "Why would I have all I want in my cozy RV and remember if I live there I have to follow there rules. So my RV my." That is all he got to say. "Your rule's." Jade finished his sentence. "Okay I'm ready let's head to your house." He turned around to see that Jade had passed out on his bed he noticed he took 20 minutes to get ready. Beck walked over to her and walked her up. "Dude you take longer then I do to get ready." Jade giggled cause he cared way to much about his hair then a regular guy would. "Okay you ready to go get your thing's at your house." Beck said grabbing his key's. "Okay stay in your car and I will be out in 5 minutes." Jade yelled while running into her house. She grabbed all her thing's and picked out a Black bikini.

**_AT THE BEACH ;)_**

"Beck do you see any of them."Jade walked out of his RV. "Ya there over there in a secluted part of the beach between those 2 rock's. " Beck said confused why would they be in a secluted area. They both found there way there. "Hey what is up with you guy's here." Beck said to Andre.

* * *

><p><em><strong>THAT IS IT FOR THIS CHAPTER HOPE YOU LIKE IT I WONDER WHY THEY ARE IN A SECLUTED AREA OF THE BEACH.<strong>_

_**LOVE YOU ALL DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW LOVE JOLINAluv :)**_


	11. I Still Love Jade

**_AT THE BEACH ;)_**

"Beck do you see any of them."Jade walked out of his RV. "Ya there over there in a secluted part of the beach between those 2 rock's. " Beck said confused why would they be in a secluted area. They both found there way there. "Hey what is up with you guy's here." Beck said to Andre. "SSSSHHHHHHH." Andre whispered. "There is this girl that has been stalking Andre since we got to the beach and that is how we ended up here." Tori giggled out cause it made everyone laugh at the situation he is in. "Shut up before she come's this way." Andre was still whispering to everyone. "So babe are you mad that we left without you and Jade?" Tori asked Beck."No baby I know Jade and I are both not morning people." Beck camly told is girlfriend Tori. "Okay so we are cool. I love how you are so calm in any situation." Tori told him and she ran over to hug him that with fret that she was going to lose him.

BECK'S P.O.V.

Can you belive a girl is stalking Andre I remember the last time a girl stalked him. It was in the the 8th grade and girl he went out with named Shelly they broke up and a week later she was begging on her knees for him to take her back. It got so bad he did not sleep for day's. He even slept in the same room with his parent's and before he went to bed he doubled checked all his door's where locked so she could not get in his house. I felt really bad for him but it was kinda funny watching him be all paranoid and watching his back 24/7. But I should not laugh at him I can't sleep either but that is because I am still in LOVE with JADE WEST. Sometime's I wish Jade would have begged me not to go when we broke it off Cause at night I can't sleep at all I do is think of her long black beautiful hair, her amazing blue-greenish eye's that I can just stare at and be lost in them for day's. Everyday I wake up kinda regreting breaking it off with my three year long Ex-girlfriend.

But the thing I like about Tori is that me and her don't get into fight's like me and Jade would fight everyday almost but she knew I will always love her and I knew she loved me to. Tori has beautiful brown eye's but the thing is those are not the eye's I want to stare in for the rest of my life. I really do love Tori but have you ever noticed that want me and Jade have or use to have was to passion and love for each other I would go to the end's of earth for her. For Tori I loved her when we started off in this realtionship but now all that love has gone up in flame's. I feel like for me right now that me and Jade needed a break and we had our little break now I want my beautiful over jealious and contorling girifriend back It has been to long since I had her in my arm's and laying in my bed smelling her beautiful long black hair that smelled like vanallia.

"Hey Beck you okay?" Jade walked over to me. I wanted to say 'No I can't stop thinking about you I miss you and I love you and want to get back together.' but I did not say that I walked halfway to her "Yes I am okay." "Are you ready to go cause we are all leaving?" She told me but all I did was stare into her amazing eye's. "Where all going to my house my parent's are little brother are away so ya." She told me everyone's plan. "Okay let's go." I told her and we headed to the car where the other's were waiting. "So let's get one the rode little kitten's so we can get to Jade's house I really have to pee." Cat yellpe out and also giggled out cause she called us kitten's. "Why don't you go to the bathroom here?" Robbie asked kinda confused.

"Cause these bathroom's don't smell like cotton candy and I forgot to bring my cotton candy air freshener and I left it at Jade's house." Cat started to shake her leg's and we headed our way to Jade's house.

* * *

><p><em><strong>HOPE YOU LIKED IT REVIEW AND THANK YOU FOR READING MY STORY I LOVE YOU ALL.<strong>_

_**UNTIL NEXT CHAPTER'S MY LITTLE KITTEN'S LOVE YOU JOLINAluv :)**_


	12. Found Out My True LOVE

**_THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER OF BADE LOVE GONE WRONG I HOPE YOU LIKE IT :)_**

**_**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious I wish I did though**_**

**_At Jade's House._**

**_JADE'S P.O.V._**

So we all made it to my house my mom and dad went on a trip some where I have no idea and they took my little brother to stay with my grandma. I guess that mean's I won't get the sister of the year award. "Hey you guy's you all can stay at my house my parent's and brother are gone." I told them all they all ran upstairs to pick there room except for me and Beck. My house is really huge half of the house we really don't use. "So Beck can I ask you something?" I asked him I just needed him to answer this question so I could at least find so closer. "Go for it you know you can ask me any thing in the world." He told me so candid. "You are you happy with Tori are you really over me?" My voice came out shake and my icy blue eye's where about burst from me trying so hard not to cry.

_**BECK'S P.O.V.**_

I could tell her the truth and tell her I am not happy with Tori and that I still love her some much and I can't live without her. But that is not what came out of my stupid mouth. "Yes Jade I am happy with Tori." LIE "And yes Jade I am really over you." EVEN BIGGER LIE. This is what got me I Beck Oliver had finally made Jade west cry. So after all that lying she ran to her room and she cried I wen't to my room I was sharing with Tori and she was fast asleep and I could still hear Jade sobbing over a douchbag and that was me. So I got out of bed and wen't to her room.

**KNOCK! KNOCK!**

"Come in." Jade sobbed out. "Hey are you okay." I asked her. I know stupid question she is not okay I just broke her heart. "No Beck I still Love you I can't get you off me mind I wish we never broke up I need you I can't live without you." She poured her heart out to me. "Can I confide something to you." I asked her she did not answer me. I layed down on her bed next to her. "Okay the truth is Jade...I still love you I never stopped I am happy with Tori but you make me happier." I whispered in her ear. She turned and looked at me and asked "Are you tell me the truth or are you playing me." She turned to look at me. "Jade I am tell you the truth I would go to the End's of the Earth for YOU." I reasured her how much I really love her. So I went in and kissed her to me it felt like the fourth of July.

"So what do we do know are you with me or Tori." Jade had told me I knew I need to pick but this is not so hard. "I pick my one and only true love and that is my Jadey BooBoo." I told her and kissed her with all the passion I had. "Never call me that ever again." She demanded me with a giggle. "Okay but all I want to do is hold my real girl friend in my arms tonight and later on I will break the new's to Tori." I told Jade before she could ask about Tori. I guess you will alway's find true love.

I found my true love then I gave it up but then I grew a pair and got her back and I am never going to lose my true love again.

* * *

><p><em>I hope you all liked this story I had a fun time writing I want to thank you all for reading it and reviewing it THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH AND I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH.<em>

_LOVE JOLINAluv :)_


End file.
